Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of online contests. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventions relate to centralized online contest management and video sharing.
Description of Related Art
Online contests may increase sponsor awareness, which may lead to increased revenue for sponsors (e.g., COCA-COLA). Typically, sponsors provide online contests through a variety of different web sites and applications, such as Twitter and Facebook. However, while providing online contests in such a manner may increase sponsor awareness without requiring the sponsor to provide additional computing resources, it may fail to increase user engagement with the sponsor.